Cubs & Kittens
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Tygra and Lion-O have cubs and while watching them one night he remembers that Lion-O gets hot and bothered when he plays father sort of to the kittens. x 2011 x


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

Have re-posted this after correcting mistakes.

Might add another chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Cubs &amp; Kittens.<span>

_Tygra gazed down at the Thunderian's celebrating, it had been nothing but a joy after joy when Lion-O had finally resorted Thundera to its rightful glory and they celebrated. Then he announced his mating and the Cats again celebrated while showering their King with gifts and blessing, then things had returned to normal for about half a year before Lion-O addressed his people._

_Cubs, he was carrying and by the beginning of next year they would have their Heir. It was a surprise that it came so soon but the Cats took it in their strides and had started preparations for the festival to welcome there future King. Tygra had worried that some people would rebel against his mate when they found out the King was the submissive in there mating but nothing had come off it, the Cats of Thundera had accepted it._

_A noise drew the tigers gaze away from the people as a smile claimed his lips, he moved to the bed staring down at nine precious cubs. Yes nine of them, it had come as a shock to everybody that Lion-O was having a larger than normal litter but everything had worked out for the best. Of course the next heir was the cub born first while the other would be given parts of Thundera to reside over but Tygra was just happy to have his family safe and protected in their home surrounded by love._

_He rested on his hip and placed his hands at either end of the cubs who were wrapped in a blanket on his and Lion-O's bed before dropping his head to nuzzle the three that where awake. Tygra smile when little hands brushed his cheeks "You should be asleep." He watched as two sets of blue eyes and one set of orange blinked at him as they wiggled slightly. It amazed him that they were a part of him and Lion-O, in some you could tell their features while other where a total mix although five had been born Tion's while the other four had been born Ligers._

_Tygra brushed his nose over the little faces "So precious." He purred lightly loving it when they tried to join in but not quite knowing how, still they tired. Lion-O had been on bed rest for most of his pregnancy and had only started getting back on his feet so was currently celebrating with his people while Tygra stayed with the cubs, as most days he could be found with his cubs. He lifted his head to gaze down at them seeing more eyes watching him, you could see intelligence dancing in their eyes at times which made him proud._

_Only 5 months old yet aware of their surroundings, Tygra watched as the girls cuddled closer as they continued to sleep. Seven boys and only two girls, it would be hell when they were older but Tygra would enjoy every minute of it. He smiled at the thought of more cubs because years ago he discovered his mate wanted him more than normal when he was trying to be protective of the twins or as close to a guardian figure as he could._

_Tygra settled the cubs back down as he smiled at the memory:_

Tygra sighed as he leaned back in the hot spring they had found trying to relax but found his body coiled with a certain tension that couldn't be ease by anyone but his mate however they hadn't been able to love one another much lately because of the kittens.

They had caught Tygra and Lion-O mating by a spring but having not understood what they saw, WilyKat had tried to attack him with sticks and rocks thinking he was hurting Lion-O but it was quite the opposite. WilyKit had cried out in high pitched noises while Lion-O pressed his mouth against Tygra's shoulder hiding his laughter while he lost it and roared at the little brats sending them running.

It had took hours to find them but they did and after explaining mates love one another frequently and often a bit roughly which meant Tygra wasn't attacking Lion-O and everything was fine only did they calm down. Tygra however was not that lucky and had that damn cleric chew his ass out for doing it close enough for the kittens to hear being back up by Panthro who had advised him to cool things between them.

And for the love of the kittens he had for 3 whole weeks.

It was slow torture not being able to touch his mate as he desired but Lion-O hadn't made it any easier for him, at night his lion would press against him as he slept peacefully driving his needs to boiling point. So Tygra had discovered the hot spring when walking off his arousal and double back to tell the others that he would be taking a long bath but even the hot water seeping into his tense muscles couldn't ease his ache.

Lion-O moved through the trees to see his tiger slipping under the water and smirked knowing it was his time to strike, shed his armour and pants moving to the very edge where the water bubbled knowing Tygra wouldn't sense him as he slipped into the water. Once he was in Lion-O moved closer slowly as not to alert his mate and waited till his tiger came up out of the water before he struck by wrapping his arms around Tygra's chest as he pressed close "Hi mate of mine."

Tygra turned pulling his mate closer "Hmm Mate" he brushed their lips "Never gets old hearing that." A warmth spread through him whenever Lion-O called him mate but that warmth turned into a fire when his mate purred as he flicked his tongue out while bringing their hips into contact. He growled into the kiss as he lifted his mate more firmly against him before wading through the water to press his mate against the side as Tygra devoured his lion's mouth.

Lion-O purred into the kiss as he soothed his flat palm down his strong tigers back loving the muscles as they bunched under his fingertips. He rolled his hips swallowing Tygra's groan as he curled his fingers claws digging in, knowing his mate liked to bare the marks of their mating's. Lion-O raked his claws up Tygra's back as he broke their kiss to whine his need wanting to feel his lover claiming him, biting him, marking him, loving him.

Tygra shushed his mate as hands kneaded the firm cheeks of his ass and he rocked his hips forward causing there hard lengths to rubbed against each other. He grazed his teeth down his lion's neck enjoying the shivers cascading over his mate before he nipped at the skin; Tygra curled his lips back baring his teeth ready to bite down when a noise from the bushes had him biting back a snarl.

Lion-O sighed before pressing a kiss to his tiger's cheek and glanced to see the kittens coming out of the bushes all smiles and mischievous twinkles in their eyes which made him smile. "What are you two doing?" He rubbed his cheek against Tygra's when his mates shoulder dropped and pressed another kiss to his tiger before watching the kittens toe at the ground "Tygra." He nudged his mate as he disentangled from him.

Tygra closed his eyes cursing the god for this cruel punishment or streak of bad luck and turned around to see WilyKat glancing up at the sky in contrast to his sister who was staring at the ground and found himself not so frustrated anymore. He smiled as he moved closer "What do you want?" Tygra had developed a soft spot for the kittens and even though they didn't need anyone looking out for them having proven they could survive on their own, Tygra was helpless to them. He growled playfully as he slapped his hand against the water sending a wave at them but they were quicker and moved back, WilyKat smirked one little fang sticking out as he dropped his top before running at Tygra.

Lion-O laughed when his mate ducked letting the kitten hit the water who resurfaced and swam towards the tiger who forgot about WilyKit who leapt placing one tiny foot on his mates head before pushing down and flipping off. He smiled when Tygra resurfaced letting the little cat believe she bested him, Lion-O caught her when she swam past and lifted her before chucking her through the air watching as she shouted "Cat Ball."

Tygra closed his eyes as water hit his face remembering they were only kittens who didn't know that while tigers are playful they hate for water to get in their eyes because it made them vulnerable for precious seconds. He shook his head opening his eyes to see the twins smiling at him; Tygra smirked before growling making them scatter as he gave chase helped by his mate at times.

Lion-O watched Tygra as he helped the kittens dry off before dressing and sending them back to camp, it was beautiful to watch him with the twins, always showing them affection but not afraid to tell them off when the stepped the line. He was caring and protective yet loving and gentle, Lion-O knew his mate would make a fine father to their cubs and let his thoughts show by emitting a low throaty purr.

Tygra's eyes shot wide at his mates purr, he turned to find the lion watching him continuing to purr his desires to have cubs with Tygra. He answered his mates purr agreeing to the idea but knowing now was not the time but that didn't mean they couldn't practice because you knew what they say, practice makes perfect. The tiger moved to the edge of the hot spring and dropped to his hunches while his mate tipped his chin up seeking a kiss which Tygra wouldn't deny, he cupped his mates face and sealed their lips together.

Lion-O parted his lips rubbing his tongue against his mates as he slid his hands up the strong thighs before him wanting his mate badly. It was the sight of him caring for the kitten and his thoughts of his tiger being a great father had sent desire through his blood; he sucked on his mates bottom lip as he rubbed his flat palm against Tygra's hard length "Claim me." Lion-O pulled back to see his tiger baring his teeth in pleasure and whined with need.

Tygra gripped Lion-O pulling him out of the water and straight onto his lap not caring that his pants would be soaked by the water running down his mate's chaliced body in rivulets. He growled into the kiss as he kneaded his lion's firm ass slipping one finger between the cheeks to push against his mate's entrance loving it when Lion-O groaned digging his claws in. He had waited to feel Tygra's hands on him for so long and purred in pleasure as he pushed his hips back while placing his hands on his tigers cheek "Love me." Lion-O whispered the words into his mate's mouth then flicked his tongue out licking.

He sucked at the lion's throat while his fingers slid deeper feeling his control slipping knowing if Lion-O kept talking like that and winding him up then he would pin his mate to the floor and claim him savagely. Tygra nipped at Lion-O collar bone before soothing the hurt with his tongue growling as hand fisted his hair and pulled his head back to stare at his needy mate. Lion-O rocked his hips whining as orange eyes locked with blue, his eye slid to half-mast when a hand wrapped around his cock pumping slowly but he lost the battle and slid his eyes closed when fingers hit that spot "Tygra."

He loved the way Lion-O said his name it was throaty and slightly raspy with need, Tygra crooked his fingers and tightened his fist watching Lion-O whose face was above his "Kiss me." He smiled when Lion-O opened his eyes partly while hands cupped his face. Lion-O loved when Tygra demanded or took control, he bent his head lips sealed together exploring his mates mouth when it all happened so fast.

Tygra rolled Lion-O beneath him making sure his mate was covered and growled a warning as he bared his teeth crouching over his mate; eyes locking onto Panthro who went still before looking at the ground hands held out at his sides palm's facing Tygra. Lion-O stilled beneath his mate tucking his head against Tygra's shoulder waiting for the panther to leave so they could dress or more correctly he could dress and Tygra could calm down.

He waited till Panthro disappeared from his line of sight before bending his head to look at his mate "You ok." Tygra knew Lion-O wasn't physically hurt but he might be embarrassed or slightly upset at Panthro catching them but his mate was fine. Lion-O exhaled while nodding as he draped his arms over the tiger's shoulders "Nothing like a mood killer." He smiled when Tygra smirked before kissing him whispering there would be other times hopefully real soon.

The night passed relatively quickly the only indecent was Tygra and Panthro having words about bounds and when it was appropriate to get it on and when it wasn't. Tygra told the warrior to choke on lizard about what he could do with his mate which angered the panther who growled right back; Lion-O ended up dragging Tygra away while Cheetara pushed the warrior back. After a while things had calmed down and the kittens had come to see if Tygra was ok which helped the tiger relax.

"How many cubs do you want?" Tygra glanced at WilyKit's question wondering why she asked that.

"No less than 4." He grinned at his mate who was smiling softly looking into the fire, Tygra turned back to WilyKit "Why you ask."

The small girl shrugged "Dunno." She looked at the flames going quiet, Tygra smile was small but he shuffled closer to the kitten "You still guna be around by then." He knew they wanted to find the map and be rich but if Tygra had his way then they would be rich with him and Lion-O in their home.

WilyKat's ears perked up "You want us around by then" he glanced at Tygra then coughed when he noticed Lion-O staring at him "I mean we might still be around by then." He went back to turning his food over in the flames.

Tygra smirked "Well I'll need my kids to have street smarts" he sighed as he looked at the flames "And I don't have none neither does Lion-O we palace boys but you two on the other hand" he shrugged as the kittens looked at him "Guess I'll just have to find someone else."

Lion-O grinned when the kittens spoke at once, he knew Tygra was attached so was he and the others; admittedly he was cold to them at first but had tried to make up for it. He watched his mate feeling desire curl in his stomach when Tygra joked with the kittens, he really would make a good father. Lion-O couldn't help but think they would have beautiful little girls and mischievous little boys but he had no doubt they would all be stubborn and head strong.

Tygra lifted his arm when Lion-O crawled up to him sitting on one thigh while pressing close as he looked at the kittens that were sat on his left. He wrapped his arm around his mate's waist resting his cheek against the top of Lion-O's head carrying on talking to the kittens as the night went quiet, Tygra smiled when the kitten meowed before curling up together he smiled "I wana keep them." He whispered softly to his mate knowing they were the only two still awake.

Lion-O rubbed his face over Tygra's shoulder "I know but we can't unless they want too" He lifted his head looking into orange eyes "Of course you can be persuasive." Lion-O brushed their lips. Tygra smiled into the kiss happy Lion-O felt the same about keeping the twins because they deserved a family, people who would provide for them, protect and love them. Lion-O slid his leg over Tygra's other thigh as hands soothed up the tigers neck "We can make them siblings." He swallowed Tygra's gasp with a smile. He rocked his hips slowly against his Tygra, Lion-O sucked on his mate's tongue wanting Tygra desperately but knowing they couldn't do anything.

Tygra groaned and cupped Lion-O's ass with one hand as he slid the other up to remove the amour while sliding his lips from his lion's mouth to suck at his jaw. He tipped his head to the side exposing his neck for Tygra sliding his hands down the plains of his mates chest "We have yet to go into First Heat." It was a period that determines how many times a couple would go into heat in a year; it also strengthened the bonds and gave Tygra a time window to get Lion-O pregnant. If there First Heat when successful then they would have heat every 3 to 4 months, which meant many changes to conceive.

He pulled back to gaze at blue eyes "Lion-O we have years yet." Tygra would only try when they had a home and life had settled down weather it was Thundera or some other town. Lion-O rubbed his thumb over Tygra's jaw "I know but when I see you acting all fatherly" he brushed their lips "It gets me horny." His hips rocked while their tongues tangled. Tygra gripped his lion's hips helping him rock trying to keep his noises quiet but his mate was slowly speeding up as mewling's slipped from those sweet lips, he pushed Lion-O onto his back coming over his mate.

Lion-O cradled his mate's hips between his thighs, hips rolling up seeking wonderful friction and tipped his head back when his tiger grinded hard down into him, giving him what he needed. Tygra sucked at Lion-O's neck while placing a hand over his mate's mouth dimming the cries, he scraped his teeth over the skin enjoy the way his lion withered beneath him while exposing more of his neck. Lion-O raked his claws up Tygra's back thankful his mate removed his amour earlier and licked at his mate palm wanting the teeth to bite down harder.

He grinded his hard length against Lion-O's feeling his lips curling back as he bared his teeth, knowing he should stop but his mate always made him lose his head. He pinned Lion-O's wrists to the ground as he sank his teeth into the flesh beneath him, growling when his mate went still as a mewl left the lion's lips. Lion-O went still feeling his muscles tightened before relaxing as his hips moved while he came, he purred quietly when his mate bit harder before lapping at the bite. He had never cum before from Tygra's bite alone which told him going three weeks without mating was too long, Lion-O tugged wanting Tygra to release his wrists "Claim me."

Tygra braced his weight on his hands, his left by Lion-O's shoulder and his right by the lion's waist looking down at his mate "We can't." he growled when Lion-O hissed his displeasure before turning over and lifting his hips to press his ass against Tygra. He pressed his cheek to the ground as his ass rubbed against Tygra's cock "Please" he curled one hand under him "Take me." Lion-O whined when his tiger growled against his ear. His hips withered against Tygra who was starting to rock with him, Lion-O purred turning his head to bite his tigers arm enjoying the hiss of pleasure he received.

He shook his head before dropping it to bite at the lion's nape as his hips rocked faster, Tygra knew this should stop before he ended up taking Lion-O right here in the camp not even 3 feet from the kittens. Lion-O went still at Tygra's bite taking the warning as Tygra stilled his hips before rolling off him and sitting up while he pushed himself up sitting on his ass with his feet either side. He tried not to snarl as he rested his palms flat between his thighs and breathed deep, Lion-O glanced at Tygra who was camping down for the night.

Tygra turned to face Lion-O "Come here." He watched his mate crawl towards him and tried not to purr at the sight, when his mate reached his side he lifted an arm letting his lion tuck against his side. Lion-O spanned his fingers wide resting his head against the plains of his mates chest while resting one leg over Tygra's. Tygra closed his eyes slowly sliding into sleep soothing his hand up and down Lion-O's back not realizing his mate moving further over him as he drifted deeper only to be bought clearly awake as Lion-O rocked his hips while placing hands on his chest "Lion-O."

He curled his finger claws digging in purring; hoping to entice his mate into claiming him because he didn't want to wait any longer but when his mate growled Lion-O stilled his hips and smacked his mate "Idiot.". Tygra sighed trapping his mate against him "Just sleep" he brushed his lips over a shoulder "We will get time soon." He knew mated pairs where left alone until there 6 months because all they did was mate and not being able to do that was frustration but they would find time some where all they had to do was wait.

Lion-o watched his mate fun fighting with the kittens trying to stay mad at his tiger because he said wait and Lion-O had for another 6 weeks. He was going crazy, every other time he saw Tygra it was with the kittens or when they were sleeping and even in battle his mate looked so good that Lion-O often forgot where he was for a moment. Yet when he saw Tygra playing with the kittens he forgot why he was mad and moved to a tree just watching them, he didn't know how much time passed but Lion-O watched as Cheetara called the twins for food leaving Tygra resting against a tree.

Tygra coiled as he heard the leave rustle but relaxed when he found himself with a lap full of Lion who purred erotically as arms wrapped around his neck. Lion-O rocked his hips as there tongue brushed, he smoothed his hands down his tiger's defined chest and moaned loving the muscles bunching under his fingertips but found his wrist captured before reaching their goal. Tygra growled as he broke the kiss "Behave." his control was only holding on by a hair's breadth and if his mate started his control would snap.

Lion-O whined trying to free his wrist but Tygra kept tight hold, he sighed feeling his shoulders drop looking at his mate who just half smiled. He really didn't find anything about this situation funny enough to make him smile and hissed at his mate before standing up and joining Cheetara. Tygra sighed as he watched his mate give him the cold shoulder but there was nothing he could do, they were finding another stone which meant they didn't have time to be alone.

He camped down when the night came expecting his mate to sleep beside him but Lion-O camped down by Cheetara making Tygra lick his teeth, so he would be punished for this when it wasn't even his fault well two could play that game. Lion-O growled when Tygra pulled him across the camp by his make shift bed aka a blanket to lay next to his mates bed but before he could get up Tygra dropped on top of him and cuddled close while pulling the other blanket over them.

He smiled into his lion's neck when his mate continued to growl but after a while he stopped, his smile grew when hands wrapped around his shoulders as Lion-O relaxed going to sleep.

Another 3 weeks passed and things in the camp had become tense, Panthro and Cheetara knew they needed time alone but whenever they tried to help Lion-O and Tygra would fight and make up at the most wrong of times.

He growled and slammed his foot against Tygra's chest "I'm not sleeping with you" Lion-O bared his teeth when his mate did, showing the tiger he wasn't backing down. Tygra grabbed his mates ankle and yanked him across the camp site "Don't care your my mate" he flipped the lion when he tried to twist out of his hold "So you will sleep by my side." Tygra continued pulling Lion-O to there make shift bed.

Lion-O smacked his mate on the back of his head with a stick "Kiss my furry ass." He stared at his mate who just smirked before pulling Lion-O close. Tygra pressed his lips to his mates ear "You would love for me to do that and more" he loved the whine he got "Now be nice and go to sleep and I promise we will go off together, just you and me." Tygra brushed a kiss to his mates shoulder when he settled down.

Lion-O bounced a rock of his mates shoulder glaring at the cloaked figure as the rain pelted them, so much for time alone that had been said three weeks ago and now he was fed up. He smiled as Cheetara passed his another small rock and bounced it off his mates shoulder, smiling at Tygra when his mate turned to face him with a glare before carrying on walking.

Tygra glanced down at the kittens who were walking under his cloak trying to ignore the rocks off his shoulder and smiled "We will stop for food soon."

WilyKit looked up "Can we find shelter I hate all the rain."

Tygra nodded as he glanced around but there was nothing except trees spaced far enough apart for the rain to pelt them. He glanced at Panthro "You think we should build a shelter for the night because we won't find any."

Panthro nodded and pointed to a spot "Was thinking the same and that looks like the best spot."

Lion-O watched Tygra moving quickly with Panthro and felt bad for throwing rocks at his mate who was just being caring for the twins. It made him think that maybe he should apologies because there where mates and Tygra wasn't going anywhere, plus they had the rest of their life's to mate on numerous occasions. He smiled lightly when Tygra glanced down at them but was ignored and sighed just continuing to watch his mate work.

Tygra rolled his shoulder as he dropped from the trees smiling at the shelter he and Panthro built because having rain pelt them none stop for 2 days was depressing, he shed his amour dropping it by his bed for the night and moved closer to the fire Cheetara had started. Lion-O moved closer to Tygra on his hands and knees making a small noise in the back of his throat which Tygra answered, he could sit next to him but Tygra wasn't happy with him.

He pressed close to his mate and rubbed his cheek against the tigers shoulder while resting on knee against Tygra's chest and the other against his back "Sorry." Lion-O knew it wasn't enough but it was a start. He rubbed his hand over the shoulder he pelted with rocks and started kneading gently after a while dropping a kiss here and there. Tygra relaxed against Lion-O feeling the warmth of the fire dancing over his slightly damp skin and placed his hand on his mate's thigh which was against his chest "It's not easy for me either." He glanced at his lion who dropped another kiss to his skin.

Lion-O sighed "I know that" he looked at Tygra "But you're either with the kittens or we're asleep and it drives me crazy." he nipped his mates shoulder feeling a hand smooth up and down his thigh in a calming manner or what he could guess was supposed to be a calming manner but Lion-O was too horny. Tygra frowned "Why because I don't spend enough time with you" he looked at his mate, not seeing the smile playing at his lion's lip "You're always angry and you fight me—"

Lion-O smiled and cut his tiger off with a kiss before pulling back slightly "No" he brushed their lips again "When I see you with the twins your always making sure there ok" Lion-O purred softly "It just makes me think you're going to be a great father to our cubs and it makes me happy, proud to be your mate." It made him more than happy but it was a warmth that spread through him at the thought of how good his tiger was, this primal male was his mate and that made him hornier than normal because he thought about carrying the tiger's cubs.

Tygra watched Lion-O's eyes as he spoke; they darkened with desire and felt his body responding "Your weird" He brushed their lips "If seeing me being caring over kittens makes you horny, how do you expect to raise ours." Tygra smiled when his lion laughed lightly between there kisses. Lion-O soothed one hand across his tiger's shoulders to pull him closer "We'll raise them just fine" he curled his hand against Tygra's cheek "While making lots of them." And that was the truth.

Tygra purred at the thought as he parted his lion's lips to brush his tongue against Lion-O's as his mate sat fully in his lap, he soothed his hands up the lion's back as he placed nipping kisses over his jaw and down his neck. Lion-O slid one hand into his tiger's hair crushing the fur between his clenched fingers as his hips rocked and whimpered when Tygra's hips answered as teeth raked his neck "More." The plea was soft as he pressed a kiss to Tygra's temple.

He sucked on Lion-O's throat not caring that they were in the camp, Panthro and Cheetara could shield the kittens because he was going to wait another second to have his mate. He laid Lion-O on his back trailing his lips down to flick his tongue against a hard nub while pinching the other one, making Lion-O arch his back as legs squeezed him tighter. He rolled his hips as he pulled Tygra's head to his and fastened their lips together, he didn't want foreplay or to drag it out Lion-O just wanted his mate here and now everything else could wait.

Tygra smiled as his lion shed his pants using his feet but never broke the kiss as he sucked on Lion-O's tongue. He gripped his mates pants removing them with a growl as he pressed their hips together feeling his growl die into a hiss; Tygra broke the kiss to nip at his mate's jaw before sucking on Lion-O's lobe. He rolled his hips groaning as there cocks rubbed against each other, Lion-O tipped his head back as he sank his claws into Tygra's back "Now." He didn't want to wait any longer, it had to be now.

Tygra raked his teeth down Lion-O's neck "Soon." He hissed when claws dragged up his back, making him arch as lips pressed against his ear to whisper "Now." Tygra sank his teeth into his mate's neck as he slowly stared to press in knowing it might hurt. Lion-O bit down on his bottom lip feeling his fangs dig in as Tygra's pushed further into him, he tightened his legs as his claws sank deeper into his tigers back. It was too much and they had barely begun but Lion-O had gone so long without his mate's being inside him, he arched his back pushed Tygra's all the way in and tensed as meow left his lips.

Tygra groaned as he realized Lion-O was cumming and bit down harder on the flesh in his mouth as he felt his mate's muscles clamp down tightly on him and tried not to move his hips. Lion-O purred as he spanned his fingers wide and licked at his tigers shoulder feeling much happier but still needy as he rolled his hips earning him a growl of pleasure from his mate. Tygra pulled his hips back as he sucked on Lion-O's neck before thrusting back, enjoying his mates skin against his own knowing it had been far too long.

He rolled his hips down to meet Tygra's thrust as he bit on the shoulder before drawing his nails up his mates back; he locked his legs before rolling Tygra over and pressing his hands to his mate's chest as he lifted his hips. Tygra curled his claws in Lion-O's thighs watching his mate work above him and bared his teeth at the sight of his mate's muscles flexing as he lifted his hips to drop them back down. Lion-O smiled as he bared his teeth dropping his chest to Tygra's before sucking on his mates bottom lip only to mewl when hands kneaded his cheeks helping him move.

Tygra watched his mate pant above him as his hips moved faster, he slid one hand between their bodies to fist Lion-O's erection. He enjoyed the noises coming from his mate's mouth but as much he loved the sight of his mate above him, Tygra had to claim him again and pulled out before pushing his mate off him. Lion-O whined when Tygra pulled away and frowned but felt his breath catch when Tygra slid into him from behind and pulled his back flush against his mate's chest. He reached one hand behind to grip Tygra's hair as teeth raked his neck while their hips slammed together, Lion-O whimpered as Tygra hit his spot "Bite me."

Tygra bit down softly as he continued to thrust into his mate, he spanned his fingers wide on the lion's chest keeping them together as his other slid down to wrap around Lion-O's cock and started pumping. He rocked his hips faster feeling close but what he could feel more than anything was the place where Tygra's first claim him official itch because he needed to feel his mates teeth in him, Lion-O knew he would only come this time when Tygra bit him.

Tygra ran his tongue over his mark feeling Lion-O tense every time he grazed his teeth over the spot before he moved his arms to Lion-O's waist and tightened them as he sank his teeth in feeling his body tense as his climax claimed him. Lion-O whined softly as Tygra bit him and arched his back feeling his muscles tense as fire spread through him as thick white ropes of cum coated his stomach and chest. He purred relaxing back into his mate and rubbed Tygra's scalp with his fingers hearing his mate join in purring.

He sucked at his mark before running his tongue over it in lazy strokes "Love you." Tygra sat back on his hunches holding Lion-O against him; he soothed one hand over his mate enjoying all the skin on display and pressed against him. Lion-O turned his head brushing their lips together "I love you." He slid his hand from his tiger's hair, only noticing the sheet that hung in the middle of the camp "When did that happen."

Tygra smirked loving the fact Lion-O got caught up in him and nothing else "A while and the music too." He watched as Lion-O smiled before shaking his head. Tygra pressed an open mouthed kiss to his mates shoulder as hands ghosted over abs deciding that as long as the sheet was up and the music played he was going to take advantage of his time with his mate who agreed, if pushing his hips back and purring seductively was anything to go by.

_Lion-O leaned against the door way watching Tygra with their cubs, feeling desire curl in his stomach at the sight of his mate "What are you smiling about." He watched as Tygra smirked back eyes dancing as he slid to the end of the bed and clicked his fingers. He licked his lips as he walked to stand before his mate who soothed hands up his thighs and lips brushed his stomach while he placed his hands on the tiger's strong shoulders, eyes flicking over the sleeping cubs._

_Tygra cupped his mate's ass while nuzzling Lion-O's stomach "Just thinking about something." He purred quietly when hands slid into his hair massaging while a Lion slid into his lap. Lion-O knew what his mate was thinking about as he brushed their lips "I told you we would make lots of them."_

_Lion-O smiled when Tygra growled before flipping muttering "Damn right."_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I have misssed any _more _mistakes please let me know and I will fix them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
